May Fever
by krankatz27
Summary: Aomine is sick and Kise comes to the rescue.


"Agh-!" Kise covered his mouth with his right hand, as his left one had just been covered in spilled boiled water, doing his best not to wake up a sleeping Aomine, for whom he was clumsily preparing a hot tea. Pacing around the kitchen in circles, waiting for the pain to go away, he cursed under his breath. He had previous experiences with colds, but not as severe as his boyfriend's, whose fever was refusing to go down, making Kise's hands shake in panic. He sighed and inhaled deeply, trying to regain control of the situation. _'This is bad',_ he bit his lip, hearing some incoherent mumbles from Aomine's room. Kise didn't even want to imagine what could have happened if he hadn't insisted with his texts, until Aomine admitted that he wasn't feeling too well, which, of course, made him run straight to his place. Not that he was feeling of any help at the moment, really.

The blond boiled new water, his ears constantly picking up the unpleasant sounds from the other room, and quickly poured it into the cup, wishing to himself that the tea somehow transformed into a magical potion to heal his Aominecchi, then walked with it back into the other's bedroom. The sight made Kise want to tear up. Aomine's mouth was slightly open and lips seemingly trembling, as if trying to form words, eyebrows frowned and dripping of sweat all the way down his face and to his bare chest. Moving his feet over the floor as lightly as possible, Kise placed the tray on the nightstand and checked the towel on the other's forehead, which made him gasp silently. It was nearly burning. Quickly, he went to sink it in ice cold water, when, suddenly, Aomine's body started shaking violently, and Kise let out an involuntary yelp, instinctively dropping the towel and wrapping himself over the tanned chest of his boyfriend. "Aominecchi, no please don't die! I'm here, please!", he begged, voice weak and tears starting to run down his cheeks. The shaking became even worse and Kise felt frozen and completely desperate. He had given him all the meds he could think of as being helpful in such situations, plus Aomine was also on antibiotics, as he had been told. What went wrong?

Kise's trembling hands went for the phone to call an ambulence, while his chest was shaking with uncontrollable sobs. "Aominecchi, no, no, please forgive me. Please, please, please don't die!", he mumbled through sobs, while fighting his panic so that he could remember how to unlock his own phone and while forming the emergency number. Yet, unexpectedly, the bed stopped moving, which meant Aomine had calmed down. Kise turned around in surprise, partly scared to death and partly relieved. He couldn't sense any movement from the other, not even his chest moving. "No! No, no, no!" His tears started flooding his eyes again, as he placed his head over Aomine's chest, to check for his heartbeat, fingers pressed against his wrist veins for the pulse.

"M...ma.." Kise heard his boyfriend's deep voice above his head, apparently trying to say something, which made his snap his head up, lips stretched into a large smile full of hope, all drenched into tears. "Ma.." Was he calling for his mother? Kise thought to himself, eyebrows furrowing in confusion and cupping the sweaty tanned cheeks between his hands.

"A-Aominecchi?", he could barely whisper, still smiling, though more worried than before. Kise moved his face closer to Aomine's, so he could make more of what he was actually trying to say.

"M-Mai..chan.." Aomine spat out in a clear gasp that seemed to take all of his strength in that moment, mouth remaining open, then strangely curving into a big, dumb smile. Kise's jaw dropped six feet under the gound, then a slight raging jealousy started to fill his chest. But no, he couldn't be so selfish and get jealous in such moments. He shook his head, palcing a hand on Aomine's forehead, still confused as to what his condition was. The fever, seemed to have lowered significantly. "Ao..mine..cchi? It's me... Kise?", he bit his tongue and then blushed a bit, feeling slightly uncomfortable. The heck was going on in Aomine's dellusional brain right now? Kise mentally kicked himself, since he really didn't want to know, and went to pick up the cold towel, as he wasn't receiving any answer from his boyfriend. His breathing and condition seemed to stabilize a bit however, he thought, thanking the heavens.

"Mmm...So... puffy" Loud and clear counds came from Aomine's mouth as Kise was squeezing the water out of the towel, making him freeze once again. "Big...soft...uwwahh-" The last part of Aomine's dreadful confession was interrupted by Kise throwing the towel straight across the other's face, eyes squinting and face covered in a boiling blush. How dare he dream of his precious Mai-chan, when his boyfriend was struggling to save his life? "Well sorry I have no saggy piles of fat on my chest!" Kise snapped, more than assured that Aomine couldn't hear him, since he was too caught up in grinning to his own current fantasy land. The blond then gave his blushed face a few slaps to knock some sense back into it, then went to get up.

"Mai-chan", Aomine growled and from out of nowhere, Kise's wrist was grabbed and pulled down so that he nearly fell over the tanned male, the blond barely supporting himself onto his elbow. Amber eyes fixated in shock over his boyfriend's face. "Don't leave...", Aomine continued, then his eyes opened slightly, mouth grinning up to his ears, glowing with amusement. The grinning face turned completely towards Kise, one eyebrow raised. "Really, are you that unreliable?" Aomine teased, still grinning and making Kise rage even more than before, yet he felt overwhelmed by an unbelievable wave of relief. He couldn't believe this, that Aomine would want to play games with him at such a time. The blond didn't know how to react, and just sat there, staring at the other's teasing expression. "You sure are priceless when you beg for my life like that, you know.", he giggled, one arm wrapping over Kise's shoulders to pull him all the way down over his chest. He didn't resist, but slammed a punch into Aomine's shoulder, before his eyes teared up once more, this time for an entirely different reason.

"You scared me to death, you jerk!", he sobbed, pressing his clenched fist to his chest, as if trying to contain the entirety of mixed feelings dancing inside of him. "Why would you do such a thing?" Kise's voice was breaking, body almost shaking from the feeling of relief and leftover adrenaline. Aomine's chest trembled as he giggled and stroked the soft hair of his still boyfriend.

"Why? Because I've been in bed all day. The least I could do was bully my dramatic doofus for a bit.", Aomine smirked and let his hand rest on the other's back. "You okay now?" He furrowed at his boyfriend who was still not moving. "Oi.", Aomine insisted, patting his back, yet still not getting any response. He went to sit up, but Kise felt heavy and stiff onto his chest. "Oi, Kise!" Dark blue eyes widened, his heartbeat speeding up. He grabbed the other by his shoulders and turned him onto his back and against the soft mattress, yet Kise was completely out, looking as if he had just fainted. Aomine frowned and gave him a few soft slaps on the cheeks, before his hand got caught between Kise's teeth and almost pierced by them. " Agh! What the- KISE!", Aomine yelled in both pain and surprize, pulling his hand away as fast as possible from the blond piranha, who was now giving him a devilish smile.

"A model's face should never be hit, Aominecchi! Nor should their fragile heart be played with~", Kise snickered at Aomine's annoyed expression. He darker male rolled his eyes and pinched the other's cheek hard, hovering above him. "Ack- It hur- mnf!" Tanned lips were pressed harshly over Kise's, muffling his cries of complaint, and breaking with a big smile on Aomine's side. The blond huffed and faked an annoyed pout, which made the other laugh. "Baka..." Kise crossed his arms over his chest, but his face gave into the urge to return the contagious laughter with a smile. Aomine made his way under his boyfriend's arms and rested his head against his chest, pecking the exposed pale skin of his collarbone, before closing his eyes. "Though, seriously, how are you feeling?" Kise's worried voice broke the silence shortly afterwards.

"Like a fool for thinking Mai-chan was the real deal all this time.", Aomine's corny reply made Kise blush and roll his eyes.

"Aominecchi, I'm serious!", Kise complained, again struggling to fight a smile.

"I'm okay now.", the tanned male said with a calm voice that vibrated through the other's body and made Kise feel peaceful at last. His fingers were running through tangled, short strands of dark-blue hair, causing Aomine to fall into a state of drowsiness. "Mm...Keep doing that.", his deep voice instructed the blond, and he obeyed, smiling before closing his own eyes and nodding to himself. "Thank you.", Aomine mumbled sleepily, as if already talking in his sleep. Kise's chest filled with warmth at the sincere appreciation in the other's voice, and his smile grew even more, unable to contain his happiness.

"I love you, my Aominecchi.", he whispered softly, kissing the other's head and stroking his cheek with his free hand, until both of his hands were moving on their own, his own mind slowly getting blurrier by the second.

Before they knew it, they both drifted into a sweet, deep sleep in each other's comforting warmth and familiar, soothing scent.


End file.
